Una Slytherin más en la familia
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: A pocas horas de entrar por fin a Hogwarts, a Narcissa le pasan demasiadas cosas que jamás pensó que le ocurriría. / Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"./ Regalo para xotug.


Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Regalo para **xotug**. Espero que te guste.

* * *

 **Una Slytherin más en la familia**

* * *

—Cissy, despierta —le susurró Andromeda a su hermana menor—. Ya es la hora.

—Cinco minutitos más, mami… —murmuró la menor de las hermanas Black, dándose la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

—¿Mami? —Andromeda se irguió y miró de soslayo a Narcissa.

—Andromeda, mami, lo que sea. Quiero dormir. —Miró de reojo hacia la ventana; aún no había ni amanecido—. ¿Qué hora es? Ni siquiera hay sol afuera.

—Las siete y media —contestó Andromeda con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—Va a levantarse la vecina, porque lo que es una servidora, dormirá un par de horas más, gracias.

Andromeda se cruzó de brazos y miró seriamente a su hermana.

—Narcissa Druella Black, te vas a levantar ahora o… o…

—¿O qué? ¿Te vas a inventar otro nombre como acabas de hacer? —bufó, vacilante. Y se tapó la cara con la sábana.

—Narcissa, vas a salir de la cama por las buenas o por las malas.

Andromeda quitó toda la ropa de cama y la dejó en el suelo. Luego, meneó a su hermana para que se levantara, pero visto que hacía caso omiso a sus súplicas, la cogió de un pie y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta la puerta del dormitorio, aguantando los chillidos de su hermana menor, que también estaba clavando las uñas en el suelo, negándose a lo que su hermana mayor le imponía.

—¿Se puede saber qué es este jaleo a estas horas de la mañana? —quiso saber Druella, que acababa de salir de su habitación, con solo su bata de seda puesta como atuendo.

—Es Narcissa, madre —contestó Andrómeda—. Ya sabe cómo se pone cuando ha de levantarse pronto, y se negaba a hacerlo. Y con todo lo que hay que hacer, debía hacerlo ahora si no queremos llegar tarde a la estación.

Druella miró a su hija mediana con cierta dureza en la mirada. Pasó la vista de ella a la más pequeña, que seguía tirada en el suelo, espatarrada, y con los pelos alborotados.

—Narcissa —dijo dirigiéndose a ella con tanta seriedad que la niña estuvo a punto de llorar—, una señorita como tú no debe gritar de la manera en la que lo acabas de hacer. Ni mucho menos debe resistirse a levantarse temprano, puesto que es de muy mala educación llegar tarde a ninguna parte. Y no sé si te habrán informado de ello tus hermanas mayores, pero en Hogwarts no se permite en absoluto la impuntualidad. Así que, por lo que más quieras, no dejes a esta familia en mal lugar por eso.

Andromeda sonrió, dándole las gracias mentalmente a su madre por ponerse de parte de ella.

—Y en cuanto a ti, Andromeda, me parece una falta de respeto que agarres a tu hermana de un pie y la arrastres por todo el dormitorio, como si de un cochinillo a punto de llevarlo al matadero se tratara. —La mediana de las hermanas Black agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, sin saber qué decir—. Creo que no es necesario que te recuerde la importancia que tiene el respeto hacia tus dos hermanas. Así que espero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿entendido?

La muchacha asintió, sin añadir nada más.

—Bien, pues si no hay más nada que decir, espero que estéis bañadas, vestidas, peinadas y bien presentables en media hora.

Y dicho aquello, regresó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

Tres cuarto de hora más tarde, Narcissa bajó hasta la cocina, donde ya estaban sus hermanas y su padre en la mesa, desayunando. Llevaba la cara larga y un humor de perros ese día. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, ni mucho menos con Andromeda. Sabía que lo hacía por su bien, pero detestaba cuando le despertaban tan bruscamente como lo había hecho ella aquella mañana. Y más a las horas tan impetuosas en que lo había hecho.

Se sirvió un par de tortitas que Kreacher le había puesto en la mesa, con un poco de mermelada de arándanos y sirope de remolacha, y un vaso de zumo de calabaza con jengibre y canela. El elfo doméstico siempre sabía lo que a la joven Narcissa le gustaba para desayunar y acertaba cada día en ello.

—Has tardado más de la cuenta, enana —murmuró entre dientes Bellatrix, mientras masticaba un trozo de tortita.

—Este pelo no se cuida solo, ¿sabes? —bufó Narcissa—. Claro que es más que evidente que a ti eso te da igual, ya que el tuyo es un caso perdido.

—¡Será posible la enana contestona esta…!

—¡Niñas! —intervino Cynus, levantando la vista de su ejemplar de El Profeta que llevaba entre las manos—. No quiero discusiones en el desayuno. Si no os comportais, os iréis a la estación sin desayunar, ¿me oís?

—Sí, padre —respondieron ambas hermanas al unísono.

Hubo un eterno silencio durante unos pocos minutos, en donde Narcissa miraba con rabia a sus hermanas menores y torcía el gesto cada vez que le devolvían la mirada. Era más que evidente que, para ser el día en que empezaría en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, no estaba siendo lo que ella esperaba. No eran más que las ocho y cuarto y se le estaba haciendo eterno.

De repente, se oyó unos pasos que se dirigían a la cocina y la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un niño de unos seis años, de pelo oscuro alborotado y enormes ojos grises, que gritaba el nombre Narcissa a todo pulmón. Ella le sonrió y lo subió en su regazo.

—Sirius, deja de gritar, que tu prima no está sorda —le regañó Walburga, su madre.

—Lo siento, Cissy —se lamentó el pequeño—, pero es que me ha dicho mamá que te tienes que ir a un sitio que se llama… ehm… _Hobuartz_ o algo así…

—Es Hogwarts, enano —le corrigió Andromeda, reprimiendo una risa.

—Sí, eso, lo que sea… —El niño se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco sin darle más importancia al asunto—. Bueno, como te tienes que ir a ese _Hobuartz_ , o como se diga, te he hecho un dibu súper chulo —dijo entregándole un trozo de pergamino donde había dos monigotes, uno con pelo oscuro y otro rubio con un vestido, que representaban a ambos—. Mira, ésta eres tú y éste, yo.

Narcissa sonrió al ver que aquellos monigotes se movían y parecían correr por todo el trozo de pergamino. Le pareció muy tierno de parte de su pequeño primo comprobar que le tenía en tan buena estima. Casi lloró al comprobar que ambos monigotes se estaban abrazando y tenía ganas de espachurrar a aquel adorable niño, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la cabeza del monigote de ella explotó de repente. La cara de la chica era todo un poema y sus ojos delataban lo horrorizada que estaba ante tal escena.

—¿A que mola?

—Oh… sí… Mucho —mintió, sin saber qué decirle a un niño de cuatro años sobre esa espantosa imagen que había creado—. Lo guardaré… ehm… en el fondo de mi baúl. Para que no se pierda, por supuesto.

Andromeda no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante tal momento. Casi se atragantó al ver la cara de su hermana por el dibujo. Sirius se giró hacia ella y, sacando otro trozo de pergamino, se lo entregó con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Para ti tengo uno también, Drom —dijo el pequeño Sirius, entregándoselo a su prima.

Andromeda lo desplegó y vio el dibujo de los monigotes que representaban a ambos, que estaban, por lo que a la chica le pareció ver, bailando de manera muy ridícula, pero a la vez, divertida. Soltó una fuerte carcajada y despeinó el cabello azabache de su primo.

—Sabía que te iba a guztar, querida —le dijo sonriéndole con picardía y guiñándole un grisáceo ojo.

—¡Sirius! —vociferó la madre del pequeño Black, que regresó con el menor de sus hijos pisándole los talones—. Deja a tus primas desayunar tranquilas y cómete el desayuno.

—Las gachas no son mi desayuno preferido, querida madre.

—Pues deberá serlo, porque a ti no te sienta nada bien el azúcar y no me apetece estar acarreando con tu hiperactividad todo el día.

—¿Y no hay otra cosa?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo digo yo. ¡Y no me discutas! Te comes eso y punto.

Sirius hizo un mohín con la boca y miró con cierta repugnancia su bol lleno de esa repugnante sustancia que su madre le obligaba a comer. La miró de soslayo y murmuró entre dientes:

—Algún día me vengaré de esto, madre.

* * *

La estación King's Cross estaba abarrotada de gente. Narcissa se estaba impacientando por el hecho de que el andén 9 y ¾ no aparecía por ningún lado. Se juró que antes se hallaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba. O puede que fuese su impaciencia por entrar ya en el Expreso de Hogwarts lo que le impedía encontrar la plataforma. De cualquier modo, tampoco veía a nadie entrar por ningún muro. ¿Es que todos los demás alumnos ya estaban allí? ¿O es que iban a ser los únicos que se presentaran? ¿Y si el tren había llegado antes de tiempo y no podría asistir a su primer año por culpa de ello? Comprobó por enésima vez que no eran aún las once de la mañana.

—Yo iré primera —inquirió Bellatrix, apartándose de sus hermanas y, sin mirar siquiera a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie las veía, entró por el muro que se encontraba entre el noveno y décimo andén, y desapareció por él. Andromeda miró a su hermana pequeña, que miraba a aquella pared como si se la fuese a tragar o algo similar.

—Tranquila. Es mucho más fácil de lo que te imaginas. Solo impúlsate un poco y ya está. Te espero al otro lado, ¿de acuerdo?

Y desapareció de su vista. Narcissa recordó que su madre jamás la dejaba traspasar aquel muro. Decía que esa experiencia debía ser única cuando llegase el momento. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se despidió de sus padres con un ademán con la mano y se introdujo hacia el muro sin pensárselo más.

Aquel ligero viaje hasta el andén le produjo cierto mareo. Claro que bien podría ser por la emoción, pero tampoco quería saberlo.

—¿Y Bellatrix? —preguntó Narcissa, buscando a su hermana mayor con la mirada.

—La perdí de vista cuando entré por el muro. Creo que ha entrado ya en el expreso. Me pareció verla con alguien, pero no reconocí de quién se trataba.

«Pues bien empezamos», pensó Narcissa. Sabía que a su hermana le interesaba bien poco todo lo relacionado con el primer día de Cissy. Pero al menos podría animarla un poco en esos momentos, ya que tenía los nervios a flor de piel y necesitaba el apoyo de sus dos hermanas. Menos mal que Andromeda estaba allí, que si no no sabría qué hacer.

Dejaron pasar a la muchedumbre entrar en el tren. Andromeda intentó hacerlo antes, pero Narcissa se había quedado clavada en el suelo, sin poder moverse. La hermana mediana sabía de su temor por la gente a su alrededor. Cogió a su hermana pequeña de la mano y la guió hasta adentro del tren, con toda la calma que le permitía.

Pasaron por todos los compartimentos en busca de Bellatrix. Pareciese como si se hubiese puesto al fondo, porque Andromeda empezó a desesperarse al no encontrarla por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde carajos se habría metido su hermana? El tren se había puesto en marcha desde hacía ya más de diez minutos, y no había ni rastro del paradero de Bella.

—¿Estás completamente segura de que entró al expreso? —murmuró Narcissa, nerviosa.

—Más que segura. Si no debe de andar muy lejos ya, porque los vagones no son infinitos. Al menos que yo sepa.

Casi al final del penúltimo vagón se hallaba la susodicha. Estaba ligeramente recostada en la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Parecía que estaba durmiendo, pero en verdad miraba al muchacho que estaba frente a ella. Andromeda se enderezó al comprobar de quién se trataba. Melena platina, ojos grises y fríos, piel pálida, cara alargada… Era inconfundible.

—Malfoy —murmuró Andromeda con la vista clavada en él. No comprendía qué demonios estaba haciendo en el mismo compartimento que Bella, y no sabía si quería saberlo.

El joven Malfoy saludó a su compañera de clase y se levantó para ayudarla con el equipaje. Miró de reojo a Narcissa, que estaba detrás de su hermana, sin entender la expresión de ésta.

—Me temo que no tengo el placer de conocer a esta señorita —comenzó a decir el chico—. Soy Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy.

—Narcissa Black. Un placer —contestó tímidamente.

—El placer es mío —inquirió Lucius, haciendo un ademán para que ambas hermanas tomaran asiento. Miró a la más mayor y le dedicó una mirada ciertamente misteriosa—. Creo que me retiraré al vagón donde se encuentran mis amigos. Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, Bellatrix. —Se giró hacia las otras dos hermanas e hizo una especie de reverencia con la cabeza—. Andrómeda, nos vemos en clase. Narcissa, una vez más, encantado de conocerte. Con vuestro permiso… —Y se marchó.

Andromeda miró a su hermana de manera inquisidora.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes tratos con Malfoy?

—Tranquila, hermanita —contestó Bellatrix, con cierta sonrisa irónica—. No te pongas celosa, no es mi tipo. Además, no tengo intención de casarme con nadie, así que todo tuyo.

—¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¿POR MALFOY? ¡Estás loca! —bufó Andromeda—. Más quisiera ese engreído estar celosa por él.

—Pues cualquiera diría lo contrario por cómo te acabas de poner —se mofó Bella—. De todos modos, sólo estaba aquí porque se ha hecho amigo de unos conocidos míos y me estaba preguntando una cosa sobre ellos. Nada más.

—A mí me ha parecido guapo. —intervino Narcissa, de repente—. Y bastante educado.

Ambas hermanas la miraron con extrañeza y Narcissa se encogió de hombros, sin entender nada.

—¿Tú no deberías estar nerviosa por la selección de casas o algo así? —comentó Bella.

—Bueno, no del todo. Supongo que acabaré siendo una Slytherin… ¿No?

—Más te vale.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Bellatrix se acercó todo lo que pudo a Narcissa, fijando su mirada en la de su hermana menor.

—Pues que no ha habido un solo Black que perteneciese a otra casa que no fuese la de Salazar Slytherin. Y esperemos que no sea la primera vez, si no quieres acabar siendo repudiada por toda la familia. Así que más te vale suplicarle a ese sombrero mohoso que te ponga en la casa de las serpientes si no quieres acabar con un destino lleno de desprecios.

La pequeña de los Black estaba a punto de llorar. El solo hecho de imaginarse en otra casa que no sea la que su familia le exigía le ponía muy nerviosa. El pulso comenzó a acelerarse y su respiración a entrecortarse.

—¿Quieres parar ya? —se interpuso Andromeda entre ambas—. La estás asustando.

—Pues debería —la retó Bella con la mirada—. Las cosas en Hogwarts van a cambiar mucho, querida hermana. Y deberíais prepararos para lo que se avecina.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando, Bellatrix?

La aludida se quedó pensativa unos momentos y se levantó.

—Muy pronto lo sabréis, hermanitas.

Y sin más, se marchó del compartimento, sin decir a dónde iba siquiera. Mientras tanto, Narcissa seguía ensimismada con lo que su hermana mayor le acababa de decir, y el pánico se veía reflejado en su rostro, que estaba más pálido de lo normal.

—Tranquila, Cissy, que lo harás bien.

—¿Estás segura? Porque yo no. ¿Y si entro en Ravenclaw? ¿O en Gryffindor? O, peor aún… ¡En Hufflepuff!

—Narcissa, tú eres más Slytherin que yo, y ya es decir —la consoló, abrazándola y acariciándole el pelo con suavidad—. De todos modos, pase lo que pase, no dejaré que te ocurra nada.

—¿Ni aunque acabe en otra casa y termine siendo repudiada?

—Ni aún así.

—¡Oh, Merlín! Me van a repudiar.

—No lo van a hacer. Y estoy tan segura de en qué casa te vas a quedar que hasta te pienso hacer un hueco a mi lado, en la mesa de Slytherin.

* * *

No hizo falta esperar mucho, ya que nada más comenzar la ceremonia de selección, Narcissa fue llamada para sentarse en el taburete de las primeras. Y el Sombrero Seleccionador la mandó a Slytherin, como debía ser. La pequeña salió corriendo en cuanto escuchó el nombre de la casa que defendería a lo largo de los próximos siete años y se abrazó a su hermana mediana en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.

—Sabía que lo conseguirías, enana.

—Gracias.

A Narcissa se la veía de lo más sonriente. Se sentó junto a su hermana, que acababa de dejar un trozo de pergamino encima de la mesa. Parecía un dibujo, en donde se ven a ambas abrazándose. Narcissa sonrió. Pero se le desvaneció al ver que la cabeza de ambas explotaba de manera trágica.

—Empiezo a pensar —comenzó a decir Narcissa— que nuestro primo Sirius tiene un serio problema.

—Yo también. Tengo la extraña sensación de que va a dar que hablar en un futuro no muy lejano.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **NDA**_ _: Bueno, antes que nada, he de decir que me ha costado un poco sacar esto._

 _No sé ni cómo se me ha ocurrido esta cosa rara que me ha salido, porque en un principio iba a ser más bien tirando a humor, pero me ha salido un poco dramático tirando para el final._

 _No sé por qué, pero siempre he tenido la sensación de que las hermanas Black convivían con los hermanos Black en la misma casa, y es por eso por lo que los he puesto ahí, como quien no quiere la cosa. Nunca he tenido muy claro si eso es así o no, pero de todos modos, si no es así, pues nada, siempre pueden estar ahí, no sé, porque están de visita unos días o qué sé yo._

 _Eso sí, pensé que Sirius era mucho más pequeño que Narcissa, y solamente le saca poco más de cuatro años. He tenido que rectificar porque le había puesto de menos edad al pobre. Y, evidentemente, a Regulus también. Menos mal que ha sido poca cosa, que si no me da un patatús. XD_

 _También creo que Narcissa, con la que mejor se llevaba era con Andromeda. Y es por eso por lo que he querido reflejar esa compenetración que ambas tienen en el Expreso de Hogwats. A Bellatrix siempre me la imaginé más independiente, más apartada de ambas, haciendo un poco lo que le da la real gana. A Andromeda la veo siempre con fuerte carácter, pero sacando mucho su lado maternal con su hermana menor, a pesar de que solo se lleven poco más de año y medio._

 _En cuanto a Lucius, lo he puesto en el mismo curso que Andromeda by the face. XD Bueno, como no se sabe en qué año nació Andromeda, me ha dado por pensar que fue a finales de 1953, año y medio antes que Narcissa, y unos meses antes que Lucius, y que es por eso por lo que van a la misma clase. También me imagino a este siendo un poco, por no decir un mucho, pedante. Sí, es educado y caballeroso, pero desde luego, pedante un rato. XD_

 _En fin, que no sé qué más decir. Espero que os haya gustado al menos. He de corregirlo, porque lo he escrito un poco a última hora, ya que este fic es de la reserva y se me ha echado el tiempo encima._

 _Un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima._

 ** _~Miss Lefroy~_**


End file.
